Many vehicles today utilize techniques for estimating motion of the vehicle. For example, such motion estimates, such as velocity of the vehicle, are used in control of active safety features of vehicles, such as automatic braking, braking assist, steering assist, traction control, electronic stability control, lane departure warning, lane change awareness, and various other active safety features. However, such techniques may not always be optimal in all situations. For example, it may be difficult to correctly estimate a vehicle's velocity while the vehicle is not in a steady state condition, for example when the vehicle is on a surface with a relatively low coefficient of friction.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for estimating motion of vehicles, such as a velocity of the vehicle, and for example that can be used when the vehicle is not in a steady stat condition, such as when the vehicle is on a surface with a relatively low coefficient of friction. It is also desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicles utilizing such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.